Shin Malphur
"Your Missions: Protect the UEG. Look better than the Warlocks. But don't look like you're trying." -Shin, when asked what his main motivations are. Shin Malphur is a Hunter-Class super soldier of the GUARDIAN Project. Aside from his personal companion, the Artificial Human Yoshino, Shin operates in the field performing high-risk missions or to protect important assets. While not deployed, he generally serves as Evo's personal bodyguard during her routine visits to Cineris. He is currently involved in the joint CMF-UNSC military training program. Abilities / Skills (WIP) Soul Force: Shin Malphur possesses the rare ability to manifest the power of his soul in such a way where he gains unique powers and abilities. Shin's Soul Force is of the Arc sub-type, granting him powers and resistances related to electricity and the forces associated with it. While he has not mastered his abilities fully, he is proficient enough to use them in combat to support himself and his fireteam. Some of these uses include: *Arc Grenades: Shin gathers and carries electric charge with him, and once it reaches a certain level, he can discharge it in the form of a thrown grenade; the effect of the grenade can vary depending on what is needed and what Shin deems is best for the situation, and can range anywhere from a spherical discharge of highly-charged electric energy to a small cluster of tracking-charges. *Arc Enhancement: Like most other users of elemental soul force (Arc, Void, and Solar), Shin is capable of using his Arc energy to enhance his attacks, although he usually uses this ability to add an electrical charge to rounds fired from certain weapons. *"Blade Dancer" Technique: The pinnacle of Shin's Soul Force abilities, the Blade Dancer technique is when Shin gathers an immense level of charge within and around himself, to the point where he obtains a blue glow and has small sparks leaping off of him. He commands the electrostatic forces around his body to reduce incoming damage by multiple magnitudes. In terms of offense, Shin forms a long dagger of pure energy that resembles electricity, as opposed to the other way around, and is able to dispatch non-heavily armored targets with as little as one blow from the blade. However, as a result of each strike requiring massive energy output, as well as the huge energy drain from the enhanced endurance, Shin can only use this technique for an extremely short period of time; the ability generally lasts a maximum of 10-20 seconds, dependong on how much energy is used on attacks. Gear / Weapons Shin's personal loadout consists of gear and weapons customized to fit his shocking abilities (bad pun, will remove when section is finished): *Artificial Human field companion and support, Yoshino: *The Last Word: (Primary Weapon, Free Of Charge) *Still-Piercer: (Zappingly Powerful Sniper Rifle) *Bolt-Caster: (Electrifyingly Amazing Sword) *Customized, Modulized GUARDIAN Armor System **Faraday Cage (Helmet) **Field Lines (Arms/Gauntlets) **Guassian Surface (Torso Armor) **Electromotive Force (Leg Armor) **That Sick Hood (That Sick Hood) Category:UNSC Category:Military career Category:Special Forces Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Church's Work Category:Church's Characters Category:Lawful Neutral